They're Back!
by Alice the Pixie 15
Summary: What happens if the Cullens never came back and Bella was changed? How will Bella react when they come back? How will they react to her being a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Are you sure you want to do this Bells?" Charlie asked for the millionth time. "Yes, Dad." I said. "but all the way to L.A. It's so far," he said " I know, but this is what I want. Besides E-E, he said I had a good voice," I said. I couldn't keep the pain from my voice when I tried to say his name. Charlie gave me a big hug and pushed me out the door, finally realizing this is what I wanted to do.

~About 12 hours later~

Next! Miss Isabella Swan?" said one of the judges. "This is about my life and about a boy that meant more to me than my whole existence." I said

All that I'm living for

All that I'm dying for

All that I can't ignore alone at night

I can feel the night beginning

Separate me from the living

Understanding me

**All that I living for , by Evanescence **

(Song is much longer, but I didn't want to write it all)

I finished with a wry smile.

"Congratulations Miss Swan you for the part!"

"Thank you"

As I was walking to hotel room, I saw a silver Volvo. No, I thought, shut up Bella, he doesn't love you anymore. There has to be more than one person or vampire that has a silver Volvo. I had filled out a lot since he left, much to my delight. I had a bigger chest and curvier figure. My chestnut hair was now highlighted with purple and blond. I now was more graceful. I could wear as high hells as I wanted. Oh, did I mention that I'm a vampire? Yea, I am. I hadn't thought about them for about 3 years, until I had heard about the movie that I had gotten the part for. Now, everything reminded me of them. I had my own apartment in Seattle, I was a singer in a local band in collage, I didn't have a boyfriend, I ran every morning, and visited my dad every weekend. He loved it when I came for the weekends. I could tell it hurt him that I moved out as soon as Edward left, or I became a vampire. I was now at my hotel by now. I got into the shower as soon as I got home. Since It was about 7:30 at night I decided I would have a night out on the town. I dressed in skin tight skinny jeans , a white and pink polka dotted top, and white peep-toe shoes, and left. Before I could leave, I heard a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I heard a knock at the door. I was too busy to talk so I just opened the door and said "come in" I was rummaging through my purses trying to find my pink clutch. "Bella" I knew that voice. I looked up. It was Alice. I screamed in pure terror and everything went black. "Will she be ok?" asked a voice. I resurfaced then. Alice and Rosalie were standing above me looking concerned. I screamed again in terror and anger. "What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. I wasn't exactly delighted to see them, anger was on top canceling out every other emotion.(Hurt, Pain, sadness, and hate) I had become slightly violent in the last two years, but I went to the gym and used the punching bag. Since I didn't have one here, I wanted to hit both if them and just leave. Then I heard Jasper say, "Guys, she's boiling mad. She's so mad I wouldn't be surprised to see that she hit you. "I gasped, dang did every dang Cullen come here? I growled in pure fury. Alice and Rosalie jumped out of the way, as jumped up to go change to go to the punching bag. I was flinging my clothes around my closet. Luckily I had a feeling I would need my shorts and tank top so I had brought them. I had brought my black short shorts, and my tight tank top. I walked out of my closet and they were still there. My hands itched to hit something. I looked around for something to hit. I didn't see anything to I didn't find anything so I just punched the wall. I broke through the drywall. They all looked at me in complete and utter shock. "What the vampires never have seen a person punch a wall and break through the drywall?" I growled. Jasper sent a huge wave of calm to me and I gave him such snarl, it would send a human running into the night. He looked very scared. "If you would please excuse me I need to go to the gym so I don't hurt any one before I get there. You are welcome to come if you want to talk that bad or you can leave. It makes no difference to me as long as I get to the gym." my tone dripped sarcasm. I was relieved that they hadn't seen my eyes. I had purposefully kept them closed. I jogged out the door and got in my newly rented mustang and gunned the gas. Within five minutes I was at the gym. I jogged in and gave them my membership card. I could tell the guy didn't need my card. He was just happy looking at my body. Ugh. "I'm sorry miss; you'll have to make a new membership to this gym." He said. I gave him my most beautiful look and leaned over the table letting my chest show slightly, "please," I said. "S-S-S-ure, miss," he said a little dazed. I jogged to the back and saw the bag. I had brought my gloves for some reason, but I was glad I did.

I got back there and attacked the bag . Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and hell knows what other Cullens came moments after I came in. They came over to me, but I didn't look up. "Bella," Carlisle said. I punched the bag very hard for three minutes, and then looked up. Every damn Cullen was there, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. As my eyes looked down the line, and came to the last one I snarled and turned back to the bag and punched almost as hard as I could. Sending the bag across the room. After I was done, I looked. They all had the same look of shock on their faces. "Bella," Carlisle said again. I gritted my teeth, then opened my eyes and looked up. "Yes?" I asked. I knew my eyes were black as black can be. This was the only downside to my power. My eyes turned black when I was mad. They all gasped. "Bella?" Emmett asked. "Yes, it's me. Surprised much?" My tone was dripping with sarcasm. I took several deep breaths and let them out. I looked at them with new light butterscotch eyes. They all looked confused at the sudden change. "How-"Emmett asked, but I cut him off. "Why don't we take this conversation elsewhere?" I asked. "Yes-"Edward started to say, but I gave him a snarl of fury and my eyes turned black. His eyes were ranged from scared to pain. "Yes, "Carlisle paused. I just looked at him, my eyes turning lighter by the second. "Let's mover this conversation to our house. Bella can you ride with Esme and me?" "Yes," I said. We walked out of the gym. I got into the Mercedes. It was a quick car ride to their house. As soon as I got out of the car Alice ran up to me, and gave me a big hug. I screamed in pure anguish (as did Jasper) and she dropped the hug. I sat on the ground holding my head as did Jasper. Carlisle and Esme rushed over to me, but I managed to hold up a hand for them to stop. It was about five minutes later when the pain stopped. I hopped up and I hopped up. They all looked at me in shock. Esme took a cautious step closer. I was only mad with one Cullen so I might as make amends with the others. I opened my arms and we walked together until we were right in front of each other. She opened her arms, but before I hugged her, I touched her arm to make sure it wouldn't hurt. She looked at me with confusion. It didn't so I hugged her. "Bella?" she asked "Ok. Do you want my story?"I asked. They all nodded their heads. "Ok, Alice, do you want that hug now?" I asked. She looked at me cautiously. I nodded trying to encourage her. She seemed to figure out it was ok so she rushed up to me and gave me a hug. " Bella, I missed you so much!" she squealed. "Shall we take this inside?" Carlisle inquired. We nodded and Alice and I walked hand in hand into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Where's my big teddy bear bestest friend?" I asked as I looked at Emmett. He grinned and picked me up. I hugged him. He put me down and looked down at me with happy eyes. I took a deep breath and moved on to Rosalie. I smiled. "I'm very sorry I was so rude to you at the hotel Rosalie," I said. I t put out my hand to let her shake it, but she ignored it and pulled me into a hug. She looked at me with happy eyes just as Emmett did. I moved on to Jasper. "I'm so very sorry I snarled at you at my hotel, Jasper," I said and stuck my hand out, but I warned him "you might not want to do this, but it is your choice." He looked at me with confused eyes, but took my hand anyway. As soon as our hands touched we both fell to the ground in anguish, hands on our heads, as if to hold them together. "I'm sorry, Jasper," I gasped. "It's ok, Bella. It's not your fault," he said. A few minutes later we hopped up. "I'm really sorry Jasper," I said. "If you're ok with it, I'd like to give you a hug. It won't hurt, I promise," I said. He took my word for it and we hugged each other. I moved the line yet again, to Carlisle he hesitated. I nodded. and stuck out my hand. He shook it at first, and then pulled me into a hug. I turned to Jasper "Japer?"I asked. "Yes?" "Could you do me a favor for your sake?" He looked confused. "Sure Bella. What do you need?" he asked. "Could you take a car and make sure you can't feel me? This will hurt the worst," I said. He obeyed then I heard him say he couldn't feel me. I took a deep breath and looked at Edward. I put out my hand, but ignored it. He hugged me full force. I bit back my scream but a little leaked out and he dropped the hug. I sat on the ground for a good fifteen minutes. _What the hell, _he thought. I laughed out loud. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, sorry. I didn't tell you how I became a vampire and what my power is. Well could each of you put a hand on me. Don't worry Jasper. It won't hurt," I said. They all put a hand on me.

_~Flashback~ (Anyone's POV)_

_NO, wait come back! There was a girl in the grass on her knees, pleading, but he was already gone. Hello a red head said. The girl snapped up her head. Victoria she gasped. Yes, I know, I'm fabulous! I got my timing just right! She giggled .the girl just looked at her with blank eyes. I'm going to kill you, Bella. Bella laughed. Were you just watching? I just died. But sure, wanna kill me even more? Go ahead. Victoria moved in and took her nails and scratched Bella from her temple to her jaw. Bella just laughed. Victoria, do you think you can hurt me worse than what just happened? Victoria looked at Bella furious. I'll show you hurt Bella! With that Victoria sunk her teeth into Bella's forearm and brought it down to her wrist. Then she bit her neck. Bella just laughed. Victoria have you no brain. And laughed again, and went still. _

_~End Flashback~ _

I moved from their touches .They all stared at me in shock. "Oh that's right, my power. Well, it is that I get any power from any vampire that touches me," I said. Carlisle's eyes were lit up with the chance to get new information. _I hope she won't be offended if I ask her some questions_, he thought. "No, I won't be offended Carlisle," I thought. He looked at me in shock. "Bella, why can I hear you?!" I laughed. " I ran into a vampire," I said simply. "What are your other powers?" Emmett asked. "Well, I'll show you. I haven't been around vampires in forever! This should be fun!" I said. I moved the lamp, I flickered the lights, had a mind conversation with Emmett, told the future, told everyone's emotions, felt everyone's relationships, put out a shield, and many more. "Wow," was all they could say. "How did you get all those powers, Bella?" Rosalie asked. I laughed, and then became solemn "that is what happens when you are like me, and run into the Volturi," I explained. They all gasped. "What happened Bella?" Jasper asked. "No need to be anxious Jasper, They sent a few of their guard, or shall I say about 50, and I killed them. Then they backed down. They won't bother us!" I said. Everyone's thoughts were the same, _50?!,50!,50!,50!? Wow that girl has guts!, Wow, 50, Bella, I'm so proud of you!, Wow Bella!_ I laughed. "I should really get back to my hotel." I said I went down the line. I kissed Rosalie's cheek, Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's, Esme's, and Carlisle's. I stuck out my hand for Edward, but he kissed my full in the lips. I was enraged. I didn't show them the power Jane had given me, but I was enraged. I used the power Jane had given me now. He stopped abruptly and fell to the ground. "Yeah, I fought Jane, she died" I spat at Edward and sprinted out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

As I sprinted out of the room I could hear everyone's thoughts Emmet's were_ dammit Edward I was just getting my Little sister back! _ Rose's were _Edward are you mental!? Ugh! You are so stupid! _Carlisle's were _Jane?! Edward, after what you just did I don't think we will ever see her again. She's not the same. _ Esme's were _JANE?! Poor girl. _Jasper's were _wow_. Alice's were _Bella_,_ Please forgive him. _ Edward's were, _Bella, wow, Vampire, Ouch, that hurt. _Sorry guys, I thought, I might be back, though, maybe not, I'm sorry, not you Edward. You deserved it. Sorry Esme, I know he's your favorite son, but I think he did. You can hate me if you want, but I'll still love you all, well most, right now. I had my eyes closed through this and I had not realized that I was back in Washington. La Push to be exact. It took a minute to register; before it could I was hit from the side. I realized it was Jacob. _What the hell a vampire? _ "Jake?" I asked. He whipped around and saw me. He hadn't phased yet. "Bella?! What the hell happened to you?!" Jake asked "Victoria," I said simply. "Bella, I don't want to kill you." He said "Nor does me you Jake." He laughed. "You think you can kill me?" he laughed "No, I _know I_ can. I don't want to have to prove it." I said. I picked him up with my mind. "Holy shit!" "Yea Jake, I don't want to kill you and you don't want to kill me. What to do? We could pretend you never saw me , or you could call your pack and get them killed too. "I said I looked into the future and this is what I saw: Option1: Pretend we never saw each other and everything goes ok, I show this to Jake. Option 2 he gets his pack: They all die I show this to Jake. "Which one Jake?" He lunged at me "No, Jake. I'm not going to kill you or your pack!" I was furious. Was he willing to get his pack killed?! He growled at me. " Jake am I going to have to hurt you to knock some sense into you?!" I yelled I used my Jane power. He finally gave up and went to pout. "Don't worry DOG, I'll never come around Forks, again!" I spat

~the next day~

It was about 10:30 a.m. so I decided that I would ask Alice and Rosalie out for a day shopping. I had picked up the shopping habit since they left. I blocked my future from Alice so it would be a surprise. I thought I would tease Edward a bit, have a little fun. I dressed in my short short skin tight shorts that made my butt look fine, my skin tight tank top that makes my chest look bigger and peep toe heels. I took my mustang and rode to the Cullens. When I got there I knocked. I had been blocking everything so no one knew I was coming. Carlisle answered the door. _Wow this isn't the little 18 year old we left in Forks! _"No it isn't!" I chuckled and hugged him. Emmett was on the couch. His thoughts were whoa_! That looks fine on her! _"Emmett," I scolded "Sorry," he mumbled "Oh Alice!" I sang I bounced up to her room, and walked in on her and Jasper. "Dear God in heaven! My eyes! My eyes!" I screamed. It was enough to see them, but hearing their thoughts and feeling their emotions was life scarring. I sprinted down the stairs and ran to Carlisle and Emmett on the sofa, and tucked my head into Carlisle's arm. "Carlisle, please help!!" I partially screamed. "What Bella?! What's wrong?!" He asked anxiously. "Alice…Jazz," I moaned. "I have to leave! When they are done.." I didn't get to finish the sentence "Oh god, I'm scarred for life. " Carlisle chuckled "Now you know how Jazz and Edward feel," he said. "They don't have it was bad. I can hear _and_ feel! It hurts!" I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head on my knees. "Carlisle, could you distract me? Ask me questions, something!" I said. "Sure, Bella, um… Why did the Volturi come for you?" he asked I laughed "Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. When you can have as many powers as you want, you are the exact person for them;" I said "is it ok if I ask another?" "Of course, Carlisle, you don't have to ask me first," I said "OK, well, I'm going to ask a few this time. When were you turned? How did you kill all 50? How was your year as a newborn? Um…. That's it…for now," he said I laughed " I was turned just as Edward was out of eye sight, ear-shot, and could not read minds. Now, onto the next question, all 50. Simple, I used their powers and other's powers against them. Last one! My first year as a newborn Well, I've never killed a human, the smell repulses me. It was, awkward. I had red eyes, but I didn't drink humans, it took about a year for them to turn gold. I figure you'll have a question about my eyes. I have no idea why my eyes turn black when I'm mad they just, do." I said. Everyone was in the room by now, even Alice and Jazz. I looked at them and said "Have fun you two? I think I'm scarred for life!" They looked sheepish. Then they all stared in shock "It repulses you?! "They all said I laughed. "Yup, I hated it as a human, I guess it just got stronger," I said "I came here to ask Alice and Rosalie on a shopping trip, but instead of clothes I'm scarred for all of my existence. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go. If you have some more questions I can come back later, but I need to go shopping for clothes. Since I got the movie part, I'll have to get an apartment. Alice or Rosalie, would you like to come?" I said. "Sure, Bella," they said. "I need to go get some things from my hotel, and I need to call Charlie. Can you both meet me at my hotel?" I said. They nodded. I went off to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

When I got back to my hotel, I had a visitor. It was Edward. "Hello, Edward," I said , and stuck out my hand. He took it. _Oh my god, she looks fine! I just want to hug her, but she hates me _were his thoughts. "I don't hate you, Edward. You just hurt me so deep, it will take a while to heal," I said, and hugged him. "I can't love you just yet, I need to know that you won't leave me again because if you do, I'll just accept the invitation form the Volturi," I said "We can be friends until I believe that you won't leave," I continued. "Bella, I will never leave you again," he said with sincerity. "Ok, but it will still take a while, but in the meantime we can be friends. Kisses on the cheek and hugs. That's it, for a while at least. If you'll excuse me I need to change into shopping clothes," I said. "Bella, that is fine for now, but I hope you find that your hold on my heart is strong and unbreakable, and you will love me again" he said "Yea," I said from the bathroom. I was looking for my favorite skin tight skinny jeans. They were very comfy. I was in my bra and skinny jeans when _came_ out of the bathroom. I was looking for mywhite American eagle tube top. When I found it, I put it on. Since the sink was outside the bathroom, I had to get my makeup and hair products out of my bag and bring them there. I was straightening my hair when I heard a knock. Luckily, the sink was right next to the door so I reached over and opened it. "hey Alice, Hey Rosalie," I said "Hey, Alice or Rose, could one of you find my –" I was cut off my Alice giving me the exact shoes I was asking for. I mumbled a thanks to her.

~After the shopping trip~

I came home with about twenty bags of clothes, which was good because I needed more if I was moving to an apartment. I went for a walk in the woods with Alice, when the smell hit me. Alec and Heidi. I knew their exact smell from the fight about a year ago. They were alone so as soon as Alice left I could kill them, and by the time she came back, I could tell her what happened. Surprisingly, Alice didn't notice. I was ready to fight. I put my shield around Alice so she wouldn't notice I was distracting her. "Hey, Alice, could you go get my phone from my hotel room?" I asked her. She looked suspicious, but went anyway. As soon as I knew she couldn't hear me, I growled. "Alec and Heidi, I know you are there, get out here you *******," I growled "Hello, Bella," Heidi said sweetly. "What. Do. You. Want .With. Me. Now?" I asked. "We just wanted to –" he was saying, but I cut him off. "Leave or die, just like the others," I growled. I heard Alice's thoughts _oh my god! Alec and Heidi! I have to get someone!! _I thought back to her, _Alice don't you dare, this is my problem, not your family's. _Her thought was _yes, Bella, I'm getting some one, maybe Emmett. _I thought back _Alice, if you do, and some one gets hurt I swear, I'll never forgive you. DO NOT SEND ANYONE!! It'll be FINE! _Then Alec lunged at me. I laughed and used telekinesis to pick both of them up. "Let's not try that again, Alec," I said. He was struggling fruitlessly . "hmmm, what to do, what to do," I said tapping my chin in mock thought. Just then I felt some one behind me. I moved my eyes, and Alec and Heidi moved with them. It was Emmett. I sighed "I told Alice not to send anyone! She's probably mad at me because I put my shield around her so she wouldn't know!" I said I extended my shield out to Emmett so Alec or Heidi couldn't do anything to him. "Emmett, go home," I growled. He was looking at me in shock. "No, Alice will kill me if any thing happens if I leave," he said "whatever, you can watch," I said "Anyway, Alec, Heidi, how to do this, Option one I tear you apart and burn you. I like that, but Aro might not. Option two , I let you go and you tell Aro that if he ever bothers me again, I will personally come to Volturra and tear them all apart and burn them to ashes!" I growled that last part. My eyes were flat black. They just laughed. "Option one? Great! I love that option! I think I'll make it painful. Like you did with Chase," I said. They looked at me in shock and fear. They knew that Chase was like my little brother. After the Cullens left, there was a vampire in Seattle, a vegetarian, to be exact. We grew closer. Not love, but best friends. He insisted that he help when the Volturi came for me. They broke every bone in his body, then tore him part, and burned him. I killed the last twenty that were retreating out of vengeance. They were the only two out of the 50 to survive. They were the ones that actually did it, along with Jane, but she died. It was their turn now! "Yes, I love that option, let's get this started," I said cheerfully. "Bells," Emmett started to say, but I silenced him with a glare and a snarl. "Go. Home. Emmett," I growled. "They deserve this," I said. I broke Heidi's leg and Alec's arm. "You know what, I'm going to have mercy on you, not that you deserve it, I'm just going to kill you, again. No broken bones. Just fast, fun, and easy. Well, fun for me!" I giggled


	6. Anso sorry!

I'm so fucking sorry!!!! i was not allowed to get on Fanfiction for a while!! so, so, so sorry! i know, everyone fucking hates them! i have a esevere writer's block, right now, but in all this time, i have been writing and will get some of my work up!!

hug and kisses,

Claire!!


	7. urgent! READ!

hey, guys! another fuckin author's note! sorry! i will ont be continuing my story, They're Back! i've got a severe writer's block! just to let you in, i've gotten more mature with my writing, making them more lengthy. at this poin,t, the computer that i currently write my stories on is down. no intrenet. i'm currently using my lovely parents computer, posting my notes. right! the subject of this note! i have a new account! it's loce jasper Whitlock! just a fair warning; i curse in my stoires. it that makes you uncomfortable, don't read! thank will be my last post on this account!

-Claire


End file.
